The invention relates to a multi-position electrical switching apparatus including, within a casing: a rotary disc adapted to be rotated about a rotation axis by actuating means and having in its peripheral surface a plurality of cavities each adapted to accomodate an interlocking member, and at least one on-off switch provided with operating means cooperating with respective interlocking members in particular angular positions of the disc.